villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Meteora Butterfly
Meteora Butterfly, also referred to as Miss Heinous, is a major antagonist in seasons one and two as well as the main antagonist of season three of the Disney XD animated series Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is voiced by Jessica Walter. Appearance She was the former headmistress of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses who strictly controls bad behavior in wayward princesses, forcing them to act like "proper" princesses with no individuality of their own. In the second season, she becomes the arch-nemesis of the show's deuteragonist, Marco Diaz. In the season 3 episode, Monster Bash it is revealed that Miss Heinous's real name is Meteora Butterfly, and that she is the long-lost daughter of Eclipsa. She maintains her youth and long life by sucking life force of princesses. Biography She was originally a student of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses as King Shastacan gave her away to the true head of the of the school, a robot headmistress St. Olga for adoption. Throughout Meteora's childhood, the headmistress acted as her mother and tried her best to suppress Meteora's true identity and heritage to the point that Meteora completely forgot who she truly was. Years later, she eventually replaced St. Olga as the new headmistress. As the headmistress of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, Miss Heinous makes sure her staff has the princesses attending her reform school be reformed into normal princesses. For particularly troublesome princesses, she uses the "Solitary Conform-ment Chamber," which forcibly brainwashes them into acting the way she wants them to. Despite her best attempts, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz infiltrate the school and cause a revolt. After they leave, she finds out that they came from Earth and swears to annihilate them. Miss Heinous loses her job as headmistress and is seen living with her assistant Gemini in a rundown apartment complex, with very little money. She hires Rasticore Chaosus Disastervaine to find and destroy Star and bring Marco to her as revenge for what they did to her. However, Rasticore fails, and his hand is delivered back to Miss Heinous, to her displeasure. She, along with Gemini and Rasticore's slowly regenerating arm, comes to the Diaz Household, informing Marco's parents that he has wronged her. After a brief negotiation, she is able to convince them to allow her to punish him by filming a video for the rebel princesses Marco inspired where he renounces the words he used to incite the revolt. Despite Marco saying this in a deeply sarcastic way, Heinous is satisfied with the results, and departs. That night, as she prepares to sleep inside her car, she talks to Rasticore's arm, telling it she will annihilate Marco and Star, and make the multiverse "shiver in fear" of her. As she says this, she removes the makeup used to hide her club cheek symbols. Miss Heinous returns to the school in an effort to get control back. She reveals to her former students that the "Princess Marco" they idolize is a boy, and she also says she needs them just as much as they need her. However, the students chase her off once again, and she starts using princesses as fuel to restore her youth. Later, Miss Heinous tries to steal Marco's youth, but she ends up becoming part of a conflict between Star and Mina Loveberry in which she is revealed to be the half-breed daughter of Eclipsa Butterfly, Meteora. Meteora and her allies once again invade St. Olga's in order to reactivate the robot of the same name, to reveal the truth through her memory board. The various memories show that St. Olga acted as a maternal figure to Meteora throughout her childhood and prompted her to hide her monster attributes and suppress her inner magic. Meteora then discovers that as an infant, she was deemed unfit to inherit the throne of Mewni by King Shastacan, thus was given away to St. Olga. With this information, Meteora realizes that she should have been crowned queen of Mewni. After destroying St. Olga and tearing off Pony Head's horn, Meteora plots with Rasticore to take back Mewni but Rasticore declines her offer as he is terrified of her newfound personality and form. In a fit of rage, Meteora rips out Gemini's heart, resulting in Gemini's demise and uses it to disintegrate Rasticore who is then reduced back to a single hand. Afterwards, Meteora collects Rasticore's hand and heads off to retrieve the throne of Mewni. Eclipsa and Queen Butterfly set out to search for Meteora in Tough Love, after she ravages and leaves a trail of destruction across Mewni. Meteora is also revealed to have a newfound power of consuming individual's souls, after consuming the souls of Eddie and his family members. Once Eclipsa and Moon confront her, Eclipsa tries to pacify and reason with her daughter, but the attempt is unsuccessful when Meteora is denied the throne of Mewni. However the issue exacerbates when a fight ensues between Moon and Meteora, resulting in Moon being left in a vulnerable state and escaping through a portal due to Eclipsa intervening and Meteora taking advantage of so. Afterwards, Meteora once again continues to head towards the Mewni throne. Meteora continues her destructive path of heading towards Butterfly Castle in order to seize the throne of Mewni in the episodes Divide ''and ''Conquer ''. ''Marco and his group, the "Marc-nificent Seven" encounter Meteora and make several attempts to defeat her, but they are unsucessful, and she manages to consume all of their souls (excluding Tom Lucitor who is somewhat immune to her powers). LaterStar Butterfly engages in a magic battle against Meteora, which ends up in Star releasing a immense surge of her magic power which weakens both of them. Just before Meteora can finish Star off, Eclipsa takes the magic wand herself and uses her dark magic spells to attack her daughter. Eclipsa uses her "Black Velvet Inferno" spell to defeat Meteora once and for all. However the spell is revealed to have reverted Meteora back into an infant, and with Star Butterfly giving up the royal magic wand, Eclipsa departures with her daughter to reunite with her monster husband, Globgor, who is revealed to be imprisoned in crystal within the monster temple. Gallery Miss Heinous with her hechmans.png|Miss Heinous and her men Miss_Heinous.png miss henious evil grin.png|Miss Heinous sinister grin Trivia *Due to having club markings on her cheeks, Miss Heinous seems to have a connection with the Butterfly family. During the event of Monster Bash, it is revealed that she is indeed a Butterfly named Meteora since she is Eclipsa's daughter. She also the only Monster-Mewman hybrid in the family. *Due to her hybrid status, she is the second member of the Butterfly family to be considered as black sheep and outcast. Navigation Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Torturer Category:Disciplinarians Category:Extortionists Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Extravagant Category:Tragic Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Extremists Category:Non-Action Category:Strategic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Vengeful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Fanatics Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Trickster Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Xenophobes Category:Brainwashers Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Monsters Category:Monarchs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Evil from the past Category:Outcast Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Wrathful Category:Traitor Category:One-Man Army Category:Big Bads Category:Necessary Evil Category:Collector of Souls